Vampire kisses (grojband style)
by lunavamp62278
Summary: hey if you have ever read the vampire kisses novels then you know what I'm taking about. Anyway if you haven't this story it's about a girl who loves vampires and eventually a vampire moves to town. she tries to find out if he really is a vampire but she still falls for him. This is a crappy summary but read it if u want
1. Chapter 1

******_Hey this is the new vampire kisses version of grojband I said I was going to write. Sorry it took so long I was a bit busy studying and doing homework. I barley had enough time to write new chapters for Love and Revenge. So anyway enough of my excuses here is the story. P.S I made corey raven thx to a comment some one wrote. it made alot more sense than the way I was going to do it. :3 Enjoy :D P.P. S I'm making Carries hair blond until the last chapter. Those who have read all the books know why.(I do not own Vampire kisses or Grojband)_**

**_Chapter 1 " My childhood"_**

I was sitting next to my dad watching vampire movies on the old black and white TV enjoying myself. My parents were hippies. So that ment, they had glow in the dark posters, lava lamps, Flower power stuff every where, they had colorful rugs, they ate like vegeterians, they wore big pants and colorful shirts. My life was great and I enjoyed evey minuet of it. After watching so many vampire movies I wanted to be one. I started drinking cherry Kool-Aid and wairing a black cape around the house. One day I notice my mom's stomach was swollen and getting bigger. At first I though it was filled with glow in the dark lava lamp goo. But a few months later my little sister was born. My mom had named her Allie. After she was born I didn't get much attention like I used to. My parnets would go to sleep early and I had to watch movies alone. I Basically did everything alone now. Soon enogh my house was changing too. All the colorful furnitue, glow in the dark and flower power stuff were slowly being removed and replaced by normal things. Like family pictures, a normal plain couch, normal chairs and dinning room table. I was mad at my sister. Because of her everything in my life changed after she was born. I could barley get to sleep because my new so called sister kept crying all night. My only company was my vampire movies and dreams.

One day early my mom took me to this place with lot's of kids my age. They looked like kids from a Conway Magazine. Well dressed and pretty enough to be models. I didn't like this place or the kids so far. I though mom had sent me here as a I didn't recall doing anything bad. That day in the colorful classroom I learned the other kids names and how to count the numbers. I had gone all the way up to 20. I was proud of myself. A while late rmy mom had come to pick me up. I was in the mddle of coloring a picture but i didn't care i wanted to leave this horrible place my new um... teacher called kindergarden.

When I was home my mom had put me to do some thing the so called teacher had left for me to do. After I was done I ate dinner and talked about my day. After dinner I sat infront of our TV and began to watch more vampire movies. It was late at night and I had a piece of cherry pie sitting next to me. I had some of it on my face as I stared into the TV wanting to be part of the vampire world. My mom had come into the living room mad with her hands on her hips. She looked down at me angrily and said " Corey Riffen what do you think your doing up so late at night? You have school tomorrow." I looked up at her with lonley, sad eyes as I said " I though that was only a one time thing." She turned off the TV carried me to the bathroom, wiped my mouth clean of cherry pie, made me brush my teeth, put me in my black PJs and then put me to sleep.

I got tired of school and i didn't want to go anymore. What I didn't know is that I still had about 20- 20 something years of school left. One day during the middle of the day my teacher had made us say what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our teacher was an old woman with wrinkled, pale skin and glasses. First she asked Lucy. Lucy answered" I would like to be a doctor." She went around the room getting different answers almost every single time. They would say things like fire fighter, nurse, doctor, princess, or actress. Finally it came to my turn. She asked my the same question she had asked everyone " What would you like to be when you grow up?" I sat there silent. She looked at me cocerned and asked " How about a police man?" I shook my head no. " A doctor, a fire fighter, ... a teacher." again i shook my head no. She got frustrated and said " Then what?" I though for a moment and then it came to me. I opened my mouth and answered " A vampire." The teacher looked at me weirdly while the other kids just laughed. I didn't really care what they thought.

I don't exactly know when but I remember whenI was little I got invited to my first birthday party. It was some girl named Carrie's birthday and she had invited everyone in the class. Whn i had first arrived a her house I was amazed at how big it was. It looked more like a catsle than a house to me. My mom had dropped me off and left me in the backyard with all the other kids. I just put my present where the rest of them were and sat down looking at everyone having fun while eating cake, ice cream, and riding a pony Carrie's mom had rented for her birthday. Carrie was a rich girl with blond hair, light blue eyes and she wore cute, but expensive dresses you would find in a magazine. I sat there by myself not knowing what to do until it was present time. everyone sat around the birthday girl as she opened each present carefully. Finally it came to my present. Mine had been small and my mom helped me pick it out. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper and a black laced ribbon. Once she opened it she had a huge smile on her face and showed everyone the black diamond bracelet I had given her. It had a small diamond shapped black bat with ruby red eyes. of course the jewels were fake. my family couldn't afffored anthing really expensive. She passed it around lettin every one see her brand new bracelet. Once she got it back a kid in the back who hadn't toughed it said " EWW. Corey gave you that bracelet ? That bracelet probably had kooties on it." Thats when Carries smile turned into a sour frown as she stared at me acting like i had put a deadly disease on her present. She threw it back in the box and the party continued. Again I sat there alone watching everyone have fun while I waited for this party to end so my mom could take me home.

When I was in second grade I met my future best friend. I was waiting outside for my mom to come pick me up, but she was late every day so I sat on the school steps waiting for her. That when I heard a small faint cry. I got up and followed the sound. When I reached the person who was crying I had noticed it was a dude with red hair a plad button up, shirt jeans and black I first saw him I though man what a wimp, But then i felt bad for him and asked " What's wrong?" He looked starteled when he saw me. Probably beacause i was wearing all black and I looked scary most of the time. But he still answered " My mom didn't come to pick me up today and I'm scared she might've forgotten me." Thats when half of me was creeped out and the other wanted to laugh in his face for being such a wimp. But then I held it in when he burst out crying. I had no idea what to do or say. But for some reason I said " don't worry your mom's probably stuck in traffic or something." he calmed down sniffed and said" do you really think so?" I gave a fake smile and nodded. Thats when a truck pulled up and he ran up to it. My Mom beeped where I was sitting last and i walked over to her. I was about to get into my mom's minivan, until he ran up to me and said " My mom said you can come over to my house when ever you want." For the first time in a long time. I smiled and said" Okay sounds great. My name is Corey Riffen." I shook his hand and he said " and mine is Larry Nepp." He smiled and ran off to his mom's truck. I felt happy with him ever since. I would protect him from bullies and we would hang out at his house which turned out to be a huge farm. We would sit under his apple trees and eat as many apples as we could or until my mom came to pick me up. I actually felt we were best friends, even though we were complete opposites.

I still hated school but Larry got me through the whole day. My life was strange being a goth/punk, but it was going to get a lot stranger as soon as I turned 16...

**_To Be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey new vampire kisses chapter. Sorry for the really long wait. I gave all my excuses in my other fanfic so let me save you the trouble of reading them and let's get on with the story._**

******_"_****_When I first saw her"_**

Today I'm turning 16 and my life has not been getting any easier. Over the years I have changed a lot. I dyed my hair blue and kept it up to my shoulders, I started wearing darker cloths and my room looks like a vampire would sleep in there. Basically it was really dark. I walked downstairs to find my parents sitting at the table waiting for me. Also at the table were two big cakes one shaped like a 1 and the other as a 6. My mother gave me a hug that would have killed me if my sister hadn't touched one of the cakes. My mom scolded her but she looked angrily at me. Probably because we acted like complete opposites. She acts like a nerd hanging out with her math geeks. While I hung out with Larry at the park. My dad came up to me and had me a small box. When I opened it was a pure white wrist watch with diamonds instead of numbers. I gave him a fake smile and hugged him as I said "thanks dad I love it." He smiled back as he said "Well every man should have a watch someday in their life" I love my dad don't get me wrong, but white isn't really my color. My little sister came up to me and said "Here take it already before I change my mind." She handed me an envelope which was wrapped in a black lace. As soon as I opened it I noticed it was a $50 dollar gift card to my favorite coffee place. I hugged her and I could tell she was happy she gave me a present I liked. Sadly she wouldn't show it. My mom was about to say something embarrassing like she always does when she sees us get along, but there was a knock on the door. She left the kitchen and opened the door to my best friend Larry. He walked in with a small bag in his hands. He hugged me and gave me the bag. The bag was black with small bats and black ribbon on it. I took out two things from the bag the first was a necklace with a bat charm on it that had red bloody eyes. The other thing was a small black box rapped in blood red ribbon. Inside was a ring with my name on it in dark red. The name was in cursive and the letters were really small but I could tell they were there. I hugged him again and said " Dude this is awesome where the heck did you get enough money for my presents. You really shouldn't have done this." He gave me a huge smile after I let go and said "I've been saving up for today. Besides I'd do anything for you bro." We walked back to the kitchen were my family was happy to see my best friend Larry. My mom walked up to me with a face that seemed like she was about to cry. I felt bad but then she hugged me again. I could barely breathe when I said "RIBS, MOM I THINK YOUR BREAKING MY RIBS!" she let go and said "I just can't believe your turning 16. It seems like just yesterday you were sitting in front of the TV watching vampire movies, eating cherry pie with a cup of Kool-Aid and wearing a black cape. I blushed remembering what I had done all those years ago. Luckily before my mom said anything more Larry stepped in and said "Hey Core blow out your candles and let's go we're going to be late for school." Quickly I blew out the candles and ran out the door remembering to grab my bag and the keys off the hook. I jumped into Larry's truck and he drove off on our way to school. Like almost every day a bus full of middle or elementary school kids drove by making faces at me, taking pictures and laughing. I just glared back. Larry parked his truck and we got out. Like every day since school started we would walk to my locker and talk. This time was a bit different because Larry had to get to class a little early to do something. I walked to my locker alone and took out the textbooks I needed. I was about to close my locker when I noticed Carrie passing out flyers with her friend Kim. Carrie had grown quite beautiful over the years. Her baby blue eyes dazzling and her body like a model's but she hated me as much as I hated her. She had grown up to be a popular spoiled brat, but that didn't make her any less attractive. She came up to me followed by Kim with a cruel smile on her face and said "You coming to my party monster boy?" I rolled my eyes and said " Of course not. What made you think I would go?"

"Well everyone at school is coming so I thought I should let you come to. You know if I don't invite you'll be like laughed at more than you are right now."

"What do you care what people think of me? Besides you're the one who's been making fun of me since kindergarten"

"I don't really I was just trying to be nice monster boy and get over it already"

She slapped a flyer on my chest and walked away saying "Just think about it." Kim hadn't said anything but I knew she wouldn't have done anything to stop her best friend. I hated Carrie so much. I grabbed the flyer and threw it in the trash and stormed off to class.

During lunch I sat at our usual table. Larry was saying something I wasn't even paying attention to. All I really did was say "mmhhmm" and nodding. I finally woke up from my day dream when Larry hugged me excitedly. Then I thought "_What the hell did I just agree to". _But at the same moment I found out a way to get back at Carrie for all those years of humiliation. A smile crept up my face when I said "Hey Larry. How would you feel about going to Carrie's party?" At that moment Larry turned whiter than a bed sheet and said "Core you know that's a bad idea. She's probably got some weird trap ready."

"Lighten up Larry it's just this one time come on."

"But Core..."

"Butts are for sitting Larry. We're going." He looked nervously at me and gulped. "Fine, so when is this party anyway?"

"This weekend."

"You mean like in two days this weekend?"

"Yeah." I smiled and continued eating me lunch.

It was the day of the party and I was ready to get back at Carrie. I had told my mom I was going and she was over joyed. My dad almost made me wear some ridiculous clothes. Luckily I had convinced him I might wear it on a better day. Tonight I was wearing a black T-shirt, A white long sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans and my combat boots. I was downstairs fixing my hair in front of the mirror (don't ask why) when I got a message from Larry. He was waiting outside for me. I said my goodbyes and ran out the door with my keys and black leather jacket in hand.

Larry was still nervous even after I had reassured him for what seemed like the hundredth time. We arrived at Carrie's house just past 8 in Larry's truck when I could see cars parked farther than I could see. So I got out of his truck and waited until he parked it. Luckily there was a spot around the corner. I walked in her house when memories just started filling my head. Do you know how when you're little a small place might seem big? In this case this place still looked pretty huge. Even bigger than when I was little actually. I walked in and saw teens everywhere drinking alcohol in those red cups or just hanging out. Some of them glared at me, but I just glared back. Larry still seemed pretty nervous to be here. I was about to say something to him when I was pinned to the wall. I looked down at the person and noticed it was Carrie. She smiled at me and gave me a devilish grin. "Hey monster boy. I see you decide to come after all." I rolled my eyes at her, but by doing so it only amused her. I hinted a little alcohol in here breathe and immediately noticed she was drunk. "So you bring your friend with you?" I pushed her off and said "Yeah he's over…" When I went to point at Larry he was gone. He must have gotten lost in the crowd. Before I could say anything else she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the steps. She led me into a completely dark room. When she closed the door my eyes began do adjust to the darkness. I could only make out a pink bed, a mirror and a huge closet. She then pushed me onto the bed and said "You know I never kissed a gothic boy. I wonder what it would be like to kiss you, monster boy." My face felt hotter than the sun for a moment. Then I realized I was here to get revenge. She kissed me with much force. The only time she wouldn't kiss me was when we came up for air. She started to pull me shirt off when I said "No, no you first." She grinned at me and said" I'll be right back." She ran to the window and closed the curtains. Closing off any light we had left. Then I heard her run into her closet. I got up and pulled out my phone. I needed to find something to black mail her. I went looking through everything. I was about to give up when I tripped over a small box. I got up and opened it. Inside were photos of Carrie at her worst times. Under that was her diary. I quickly grabbed the box and put it behind my back as soon as I heard her coming. I couldn't see a thing, but Carrie knew her room pretty well she was able to locate me. She hugged me and gave me a small kiss. My face became red again as I realized she was completely naked. She whispered in my ear "Your turn."

"Ok just go sit on the bed and I'll be right there." She did as I said and I began to open the door to the exit. When Carrie realized what I was doing she said "Where are you going?" I panicked and said" To the bathroom I just need to get ready." She didn't say much more so I took that as an ok and I ran out the room. I was surprised no one was up here but as I walked down the steps with the wooden box in my hands it started to get more crowded.

I went looking for Larry only to find him surrounded by girls asking him random questions. His face was cherry red as I walked over to him and said "Larry party's over. Let's go." He got up only to get grabbed and pulled back again. I grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door. Outside we ran to his truck and as soon as I was in there I said "LARRY DRIVE." We were zooming through the streets when he asked "What took you so long?" I grinned and said" Nothing just had to get something important." We were passing the grave yard where I used to play a lot when I was younger. I used to have picnics there and pretend ghost could see me, so I could play. I was a weird kid don't judge me. I'm still weird, but I don't really care what other people think. To me I'm awesome and if people like Carrie can't except that it's their problem not mine. I opened my mouth to say something else when we hit something. Larry immediately stopped. I looked at his face and noticed he was freaking out. He looked at me with despite eyes and said "I've killed someone. Oh my god I killed someone." I rolled my eyes and said "You didn't kill someone you probably hit a squirrel or a cat." Tears started to well up in his eyes as he said "I'm an animal murderer." Again I rolled my eyes and said "I'll go check to see what you hit. I'll be right back." I grabbed a flash light from the glove compartment, but before I could get out the car Larry grabbed my arm and said "Don't leave me alone." "Fine then come with me." He got out the car and I turned on the flash light to start to look around. I saw nothing no trace of anything hurt or dead. I was about to get in the car when I heard Larry yell "COREY." I ran over and right near the truck was a red liquid. Larry looked at me and said "See I have killed someone." He was about to panic when I followed the trail of the red liquid and noticed it led to a can of red paint. The can was small and dented from the car hit it took. I lifted it up and showed it to Larry." You didn't kill anyone just some poor dude's can of paint. Larry seemed to relax but his panic turned to anger as he said" Who the hell would leave a can of paint in the middle of the street. Then he stormed off into the car. I was just about to go in when I saw a figure of a girl running away from the scene. I couldn't see her face but from the way she dressed she was just like me. I went running after her and…

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey sorry for not updating all summer but I've been pretty busy I think now that I'm back in school I'll be able to post more. Mostly because I'm always at a computer during the school year any way thanks for the support and I'm still really sorry I forgot to warn you guys about the no updates during the summer **_


End file.
